Men don't hide
by SussiRay
Summary: This follows Men don't pine. It's the day after Hotch and Emily's first night together... They want to keep their relationship to themselves... Will they be successful? H/P... Please review!


Men don't hide

**A/N: This is a one-shot that follows what happened in Men don't pine. This is the day after Hotch and Emily's first night together.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... aww... poor me!**

Emily Prentiss was sitting in the passenger seat of Aaron Hotchner's SUV trying to stifle a yawn. She hadn't gotten very much sleep last night...

You tend to not get much sleep when a sexy and handsome man is in bed next to you. Well, technically first it was on the sofa and maybe not so much _next_ to her as _under_ her. And _then_ he was bed with her...

In all kinds of delicious ways.

She turned to look at the man in question. The bags that were sometimes visible under his dark eyes were a little more protruding today. But it was all for a good cause. A _very _good cause.

But she could tell that he wanted to say something. He had that line between his eyebrows and he was pursing his lips together.

"What's the matter, Hotch?" She asked.

Hotch turned and gave her a quick dimple before turning his eyes back onto the road.

"Uhm... I was just thinking... that maybe it's best if we keep our new relationship between just the two of us for the time being."

She could see the hesitation in his eyes and she knew that he was worried that he was asking too much.

"Well... don't you mean between the two of us _and Dave_..." She answered brightly wanting to rid him of any doubts he was having. "Don't worry Hotch... I won't be standing on the rooftop of the Academy proclaiming my love for you any time soon. That I will only do in private..."

The tension Hotch had been feeling all morning rolled off him. He didn't want to stop Emily from doing anything... but he really didn't want the team, or Strauss for that matter, to know about them just yet. He wanted this to be only his and Emily's.

"Good... I can definitely go a few months without having our relationship profiled." He chuckled and put his hand over hers rubbing the soft skin with his rough thumb as he drove on.

* * *

When they arrived at the Academy Emily jumped out of the car and took a quick look around. The parking garage was empty. And before Hotch knew what had hit him she had come up next to him and put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Even though Hotch knew that it would be really bad if they were caught kissing in the FBI parking garage he just couldn't help but pull Emily closer and deepen the kiss. He just got that feverish feeling whenever her lips were on his. He honestly wanted his lips to be firmly planted on hers forever. But as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip and she let out a low moan he thought he heard something else as well. Hotch broke from their kiss and popped an eye open.

"Hey! Get those lips back here... I wasn't done yet." Emily playfully whined.

"Wait... I think I heard something..." He turned around. "Quick get down." He hissed and pushed Emily down on to her knees.

"Whoa... _flash-back_!" Emily chuckled.

Hotch followed and knelt down beside her.

"Ssh... I think I saw Anderson..."

"You know, you're a grown man and grown men don't hide..." Emily said only half-controlling her laugh as she and Hotch sat scrunched together next to his black SUV until Anderson had passed. "Plus, Anderson is terrified of you. You could easily scare him into submission."

Hotch shot her a glare before getting up and pulling her with him. In the process pulling her into a hug. Then he gave her one quick last kiss.

They walked close together his hand on the small of her back up to the elevators. Riding up to their floor alone in the elevator Hotch allowed himself to discretely take Emily's hand. When they reached the right floor he squeezed her hand and gave her small dimple. Then he was off towards his office and she towards her desk.

* * *

Sitting at her desk Emily struggled to concentrate. As usual her lack of concentration was due to her thinking about Hotch. The only difference now, and this was a _major_ difference, was that it wasn't fantasies. It was memories!

With a grin on her face she let her mind glide back to earlier in the morning when she had been woken up by someone nibbling on her earlobe whilst paying her right breast some extra attention.

_* * * Flash-back * * *_

The feeling of a rough calloused hand on her sensitive skin had woken her up at around 5 am, maybe four or five hours after she had fallen asleep. She had rolled over in his arms and found a pair of dark eyes staring hungrily at her.

The room was dark but she could still tell from the way he looked at her that he was eager for a third go. Well, the way his fingers had been playing with her nipple had also kind of given away his intentions.

As his hands continued their exploration she had flashed on how lucky she was. There was a sexy man that she was in love with in bed with her. And he was getting himself more and more worked up. And her too... he was doing _all_ the right things...

Then he had found _that _spot and all she had time to think before her mind went completely blank was that she had to reward him for that at a later time.

* * *

"You wanna grab lunch with me and Reid, Emily?" Morgan asked jerking Emily from her recounting of the morning's events.

_Damn you, Derek Morgan!_

"Can't... I have to get this paperwork done. I'll probably just grab something and eat at my desk. But thanks for asking though." Emily answered not really meeting Morgan's gaze.

"Alright. Have fun... Come on kid. Let's go."

Morgan and Reid left the bullpen and by now most of the people usually there was out to lunch. Emily dropped the file she had been holding while talking to Morgan back onto her desk and got up. Then she quickly made her way up the stairs. Thinking about last night had made her all hot and bothered and now something had to be done about that.

Quietly she slipped through Hotch's half-open door and closed it behind her. The blinds were pulled so no one would be able to see them and Emily had every intention of making the most of that.

Hotch looked up from the file he was currently going over when he heard someone enter his office and close the door. A smile spread across his face when he saw who it was. And the fact that she closed the door intrigued him.

"Hi..." Emily greeted him. "You know everyone has gone out to lunch... We're practically all by ourselves."

Hotch didn't miss the way her tongue wetted her lower lip even if it just took a few seconds. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He just wasn't sure if this was the best place for doing that.

But what the hell... They were after all in his _private_ office.

With the door closed. And the blinds pulled. And the bullpen was virtually empty.

One quick kiss was no big thing...

So he pulled her to his chest and touched her lips with his tasting the coffee she had just drunk. Just a quick kiss and then he pulled away. And stayed away for a few seconds. But then he had to dive right back in again. He just couldn't seem to keep his lips off her.

* * *

"Babe, you wanna get some lunch?" technical analyst Kevin Lynch asked his girlfriend Penelope Garcia.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I have to drop these files off at Hotch's office. He said it was urgent." Garcia answered as she pushed through the glass doors into the bullpen.

As she walked towards the stairs she noticed that Hotch's blinds were pulled and that the door was closed. She figured he was out to lunch. Garcia knew how strict he was about letting people into his office when he wasn't there. He didn't like doing it one bit. But he had said that these files were urgent and he would probably be grateful to find them on his desk when he got back. Yeah... she should just leave them on his desk.

So Garcia marched up to Hotch's office and opened the door. And then she jerked to a halt at the sight she saw.

"Ooooh! Oh God! Oh my!" Garcia took a step back and covered her eyes with the folder she was clutching shielding herself from the scene in front of her. "Please tell me that you're only kissing!"

* * *

Emily knew that this probably wasn't a very good idea. But he was just too utter delectable in his charcoal suit. She just couldn't keep her hands off him. And when he went in for that second kiss she was a goner. She let her hands snake over his shirt clad chest and willed him to deepen the kiss.

Hotch responded with vigor pushing Emily up onto his desk. Running his hands through her long silky hair as he nudged his tongue in between her lips.

Then as Emily was wrapping her legs around Hotch's waist pulling him closer the door opened and someone uttered a high pitched squeak.

Hotch and Emily quickly broke apart and turned to look at where the noise was coming from.

"Ooooh! Oh God! Oh my!" Garcia was standing in the door frame with a folder covering her eyes. "Please tell me that you're only kissing!"

Hotch hurriedly took a step back from Emily and straightened his necktie and suit jacket. Emily slid off his desk and tried smoothing her mussed up hair while at the same time trying to wipe her lipstick off Hotch's lips.

Going back into SSA Hotchner mode Hotch looked at Garcia. "You can uncover your eyes, Penelope." He said in a neutral tone.

"Oh... Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Garcia rambled as she shuffled backwards on her high wedges towards the staircase.

Hotch shot Emily a pleading look that she understood to mean "Please...You do it..." and she went after Garcia.

"Garcia, wait!" Emily hurried after the technical analyst.

Garcia, still a little shocked but slowly regaining her wit, turned and gave Emily a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Lollipop. I didn't really see anything."

"Well, there wasn't really that much to see... we were just kissing a little..." Emily said feeling her cheeks redden. Even if it was by Garcia it was still awkward to be caught making out with your boss.

"Hmm...from were I was standing it looked like you were kissing more than just a little..." Garcia giggled.

"Maybe so... But please Pen... we're not ready to tell anyone yet."

"No worries, Sunshine... My sexy magenta lips are sealed." Garcia answered patting Emily on her shoulder

"Thank you." Emily smiled and started walking back to Hotch's office.

"Wait, Em! Was Hotch your secret admirer?!" Garcia asked looking like someone had given her a year's supply worth of troll pens.

Emily turned and shot Garcia a look that made her bounce and squeal with joy.

* * *

Hours after getting caught by Garcia Hotch was still a little shaken. Emily had assured him that Garcia had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone but he was still a little worried that somehow the information would make its way to Morgan... And then it would go from there to Reid... And then Reid would surely let it slip at some highly inappropriate moment.

He just really wanted their relationship to be just theirs for a while. He knew that they would have to tell the team at some point. Especially if it got serious. And he had every intention of this becoming serious.

And he wanted a chance to prove that he and Emily could be completely professional in the field. Because he also knew that if Strauss found out about him and Emily through someone else she would have his balls on a plate. And they'd both be reassigned faster than anyone could say "white-collar crime task force".

And he really didn't want this with Emily to end. Last night had been _incredible_. Who knew that the first time with someone could be _so_ _good_.

And the second time...

And the third...

Although that _thing_ she did this morning... Did that just count as one? He thought it should count as at least ten...

It was easily the best night he had had in a long time.

_* * * Flash-back * * *_

After their talk the day before they still had to endure seven excruciating (he had actually felt physical pain) hours at work before they could discretely slip away and head to his place.

He had pulled the plug on the supply closet idea. He didn't see the possibility of being caught getting it on next to a stack of legal pads as something desirable. So they had had to wait until the end of the day before they could really _show _how they felt about each other.

When they got to his apartment Emily had really taken control of the situation. He hadn't minded at all. Yes, he was an alpha male but what male of any kind would complain when a gorgeous woman starts taking her clothes off. He knew he wouldn't. And he hadn't...

Not one bit. He had just leaned back on his sofa and enjoyed the show.

Not to say that he had been completely passive. No, when Emily was down to her black lace bra and panties he had first sent God a small thank you note and then happily helped her out of them.

At that point he, for obvious reasons, didn't have much blood in his brain but he had had enough to make a mental note to never think about Emily in the purple sweater again. It used to be his favorite fantasy. But from now he was always going to remember this day and it should forever be thought of as the "no sweater day".

Then he had, with a little help from Emily of course, rid himself of his own clothes...

* * *

A knock on his door pulled Hotch back to reality from the fun times of last night.

"Come in." Hotch answered in a slightly strangled voice.

The door opened and Morgan strolled in wearing his usual Cheshire cat grin.

"Hey, Hotch. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a beer with Rossi, Reid and me?"

"Sorry, can't tonight, Morgan... Have paperwork to do." Hotch answered.

_Well, technically that's not a lie. I'll probably do some paperwork sometime during the night. It's just that I'm planning on doing Emily as well..._

"Aww Hotch, come on man. You always do paperwork. You're becoming too much of a hermit. You really should come out with us..." Morgan pleaded. He knew that Hotch always drew a fair amount of female attention wherever they went. But Hotch never did anything about it so that always meant more ladies for him.

"Like I said, Morgan. I have more important things that I need to do."

_Like strip Emily down to nothing but a smile and then continue to catalogue every single inch of her body and the various ways in which I can make her wriggle in pleasure..._

Just thinking about it made a content smile flicker across Hotch's lips. It wasn't much but Morgan picked up on it right away.

"Hey! Is it really just paperwork you are doing tonight?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Hotch shot him one of the most lethal glares in his arsenal.

_Of course not Morgan. I'm also going to bang Agent Prentiss senseless._

"Really, Morgan it's just paperwork. We can't all go out clubbing every weekend. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get started on this."

_So that I can leave as soon as possible and get started on tonight's extracurricular activities._

But Morgan wasn't convinced. Hotch was hiding something. There was something in his eyes that Morgan couldn't quite pinpoint. Wait... was it...?

"You have gotten laid!" Morgan exclaimed.

_Over and over and over again..._

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hotch answered in his calmest voice. "Now I really have to do this."

"Okay... we'll play that game then... but I will find out who she is." Morgan said as he made his way out of Hotch's office.

Hotch watched Morgan as he walked down the stairs and back to his desk. Grabbing his go bag he said something to Reid.

_Great soon everyone would know that their Unit Chief was getting some..._

Well as long as they didn't know that Emily was the one providing it they could speculate all they wanted. Most of the other agents in the unit were too scared of him to gossip about him anyway.

He continued to look out through the blinds and saw that Morgan and Reid now were gone. Probably out to some bar to try and find some willing bed partner. Well Morgan at least. And if Dave had come with them no woman was safe. He was glad he didn't have to go through that.

Then he saw something that made both dimples appear. Emily was climbing the stairs. A few seconds later she walked through his door with a saucy smile on her lips.

"Are you ready for tonight's exercises, Agent Hotchner?" She asked looking at him like he was made entirely out of chocolate.

Hotch licked his lips and got up from his desk with a dark twinkle flashing in his eyes.

"I am, Agent Prentiss. I told Morgan that I have something very important to do and you know how I hate lying..."

The End

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**I really liked that I could put Anderson in it again... I like him... he's so obviously scared of Hotch...**

**Please let me know what you think! The more reviews the more inspiration I will get to continue on writing "Men don't"-stories...**


End file.
